Three Daughters
by ReturnToSender
Summary: The Tendo sisters have it rough running their mother's shop of good food and books, but they always manage to get by. However, things start spiraling out into lunacy once a certain someone bumps into Akane. RaAk.
1. Disclaimation

1_Three Daughters_

Disclaimer - I don't own Ranma ½ cause if I did I'd be damn rich and quite content with my thousand butlers and maids and million limos, instead of dragging my carcass to work on a bus or something equally demeaning. _Like asking my parents._

The rest are chapters, so please enjoy them.

**Return To Sender**


	2. At The End Of The Tunnel

1Chapter 1 _- At The End Of The Tunnel_

The candles were lit with deliberate care, flooding the room in scents of vanilla, jasmine, a pleasing change to the odor of mustiness that had settled over the place. She padded across the floor with movements tinged by an almost clumsy grace, as if they were forced rather than natural to her body. Like tiny suns, she watched the lights flicker across the hardwood, tinkle across her face, dancing and merging with a fairy's passion in the fading light of day.

She kneeled before the small shrine and whispered softly her prayers of happiness and good fortune, and that her mother might have reached eternal bliss.

Then finally, when she could spare no more words for friends or kin, she prayed with all her heart that their business would be a success. It was all they had left of _her_, all they had left of anything.

"Akane! Come on, we have to go pick up some things before we can open the shop this afternoon!"

Turning her head towards the shout of her sister, she smiled and silently wished her mother good bye. She then scrambled to her feet and rushed forward, blowing out the candles with a quiet poof.


	3. Fate's A Funny Thing

Chapter 2 - _Fate's A Funny Thing_

Akane held the dark umbrella with a shaky hand, desperately trying to balance four bags and use the keys to unlock the door at the same time. She blew angrily at her bluish-black bangs, cursing Nabiki to hell for leaving her in such a state. The sneaky wench had sent her into the market to get groceries, while she supposedly went to talk with Mr. Kuno about 'extending their time frame on the loan repayment.' Yeah, only that had been several hours ago and now Akane had to get the shop ready for the afternoon rush - all alone - since Kasumi had traveled to Okinawa that week to see about some rare books and a new produce seller.

Gods, what was she going to do now?

Heaving a sigh that would probably make a bum feel pity, Akane managed to settle one of the bags on her raised knee and hold the umbrella between her shoulder and head, arm gingerly reaching out to scrape at the lock. The sidewalk was soaking with huge puddles so she couldn't put any of the dry goods down, and was therefore stuck looking like some comically positioned cartoon. She poked her tongue out in concentration, trying to still her hand so she could slide the key into the door.

She almost dropped everything and screamed when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Woah!" A broad hand came into view, catching the bag that had rolled off her leg. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya or nothing."

Akane growled angrily, tossing her hair back so she could turn her head around and glare at the offender. Unfortunately, the glare died a quick and nasty death as soon as she got a good look at him, replaced instead by a light blush.

Oh boy he was handsome...No, somewhat exotic would've been a better word.

His skin held a faint tan that seemed out of place in such drab and wet surroundings, dark messy hair that was normal enough in itself, but then she'd caught sight of his eyes... His eyes were a steel blue that immediately screamed either foreign or mixed blood, and had her heart pounding just a little bit faster. She then moved across his broad shoulders and chest - drool pooling in her mouth - and noted the Chinese design of the shirt he was wearing.

Akane wondered vaguely if he had any China in him, and if he did where in the hell had he gotten those gorgeous blue eyes...

"So much stuff for such a small thing. You need some help, pretty lady?"

She also wondered if it was possible to explode from embarrassment as well as righteous fury. Well, at least he thought she was pretty, and that was a huge thing considering how she was usually overshadowed by her sisters' beauty, and brains, and sweetness...Crap if she kept going there was a going to be a bridge and an inky river somewhere with her name on it.

"Yo?" The man's fingers waved in front of her face and she admired the clever artisan shape to them.

"Hmm?"

He looked almost bemused now. "Yeah, I know I'm good lookin' but maybe you wanna get inside before you jump me?"

Akane's kind thoughts came to a screeching halt as she spluttered incredulously at him.

"What? Y-you, absolutely no manners!" She made strange growling and hissing noises that apparently amused him further. "Get the hell out of here you jerk."

Dropping his umbrella on the side walk, he plucked the keys out of her hand and grabbed the rest of her groceries in his rather - fucking hell - _strong_ arms. He then deftly unlocked the door, and disapeared into the warmer darkness inside.

Akane just stared at her hand in shock, the umbrella she'd balanced sliding down to rest on her head like some silly top hat.

"You got somewhere I can put this stuff? I mean I don't mind holdin' it, but I figure you might need it eventually." A voice echoed from within the Three Daughters.

She blinked and grabbed the other umbrella before strolling inside, her hand darting out to flick on the lights as she went.

_Please Review_

Comments: I'd really like to know what people think of this sort of idea for the story. I'm still going to have all the nut job craziness - since it is Ranma we're talking about - and I hope people have some amusing guesses and/or ideas for future happenings.


End file.
